Lord Hater
|hobby = Conquering planets. Hunting Wander and Sylvia. Playing Heavy Rock. Playing video games. Torturing and killing his enemies. Executing prisoners. Enslaving civilizations. |goals = Take over the universe (ongoing). Kill Wander and Sylvia (ongoing). Regain his name as the greatest in the galaxy (succeeded). Win Lord Dominator's heart (failed). Defeat Lord Dominator and her forces (succeeded). |crimes = Enslavement Abuse of power Abuse Mass murder Torture Mutilation Possible planetcide Mass destruction Multiple attempted murders Attempted murder by proxy Attempted genocide Corruption |type of villain = Power-Hungry Tyrant}} Lord Hater (also simply known as Hater) is the overall main antagonist of the 2013 Disney television series Wander Over Yonder. He is the evil ruler of the Hater Empire, Wander's arch-nemesis, and Commander Peepers' leader and boss. He was voiced by , who also played Bloo in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Reaper in Overwatch, Basch in Final Fantasy XII, Gabranth in the Dissidia Final Fantasy series, the Warthog Monster in Star vs. the Forces of Evil, and Marluxia in the Kingdom Hearts series. Personality Lord Hater is a violent, oppressive, power-hungry, heartless, evil and cruel dictator who hates being told what to do by those he declares lower than him, including his own henchman, Peepers. What he desires most is absolute rule of the entire universe under his iron fist, and no one stands in his way. However, he incredibly hates Wander, the physical opposite of everything that he is, and cannot stand him due to his superfluous optimism, obliviousness to his evil, one-sided, prejudicial and discriminatory friendliness. This antipathy not only infuriates him, but also drives him over the edge to complete impulsivity and attempts to obliterate Wander, even putting his plans aside just to do so. He can also be arrogant and manipulative, as he is easily distracted when he believes he has the upper hand. But when worse comes to worse, Lord Hater is a dangerous and vituperative tyrant and a foe to not be taken lightly, for instance when he realized his other nemesis Emperor Awesome was almost going to receive the chance of universal control before he could, this caused him to abandon Wander and easily took out the entire Fist Fighters army with one punch while rushing to Awesome and defeated him in under a second. Although Hater has a reputation as a feared galactic conqueror and an all-around tyrant, he is exceedingly immature and obstreperous, prone to throwing temper tantrums, screaming, and reacting irrationally to even the slightest grievance. Thus his behavior occasionally resembles that of a curmudgeonly and petulant child rather than an intergalactic villain, for example, when he kind of had a fit and argued with Peepers like a little kid when he asked him to wait until the morning to destroy the kings. He also has terrible, atrocious, and unpleasant table manners, as shown in his date with the disguised Sylvia, when he eats messily in front of her. Sometimes Commander Peepers fathers him. Lord Hater is also incredibly awkward, diffident, unassertive, and bashful around women and gets his tongue tied when speaking to one because he does not have a girlfriend, but desperately wants one, implying that he is a tad lonely in life. When forced to confront beautiful and attractive women, Lord Hater ends up babbling like a buffoon and saying incomprehensible gibberish. In some occasions, anyone see Lord Hater getting seduced by ladies (or anyone wearing girls' clothing), for example when he almost married disguised Sylvia, and believed Wander was a lady when the latter crashed to disguised his wedding. Or when Peepers and Sylvia team up to stop Hater and Wander's concert by dressing up as girls, cheering them on and making them do several crazy things, such as singing faster, in Spanish and even backwards. Lord Hater is also seen going to ridiculous lengths to earn Lord Dominator's affection, such as sending her flowers and nearly getting him and his followers annihilated. However, besides his evil terror ways deep down the only two things he cares about are: Captain Tim and Commander Peepers. If one of them gets lost, in danger, or if someone threatens to harm them, Hater would go on an unstoppable rage and become extremely powerful then before. However, with Peepers, he would usually try to cover up his feelings toward him and sometimes act like he doesn't care about him or need him. With Captain Tim, he treats him like a dog, a baby talk to him, and let him maul him believing it is the way Captain Tim shows love toward him. Physical Appearance Lord Hater is a tall, skeletal being. His face is a skull with ragged-looking shards for teeth, and his eyes are sunken in and have lime green sclera with black pupils. He wears a black and red cloak with a hood covering most of his head. Behind his head, two yellow horns in the shape of lightning bolts can be seen like the Watchdogs. He has skeletal looking arms and wears long, yellow, raggedy gloves over his seemingly clawed, four-fingered hands. Underneath his cloak, he wears underwear and black shoes on his feet. Powers and Skills Powers *'Electrokinesis': Hater can project green lightning bolts from his hands for attacking, torturing and/or killing his enemies, and to punish his minions for failure (especially Peepers). When Hater is completely have driven insane, he becomes immensely charged and liberally emits lightning bolts from his body. In this form he becomes unstoppable and nobody can't stand on his way. *'Ergokinesis': As seen in "The Show Stoppers" Hater can use his energy to charge electronics. *'Ergokinetic teleportation': Hater can teleport to different locations, which causes the entire screen to be lit up with lightning and burns up the immediate area he stood in beforehand. *'Force-field generation': Hater can project a large indestructible force-field, what can cover the whole planet. In "The Picnic" he used it to keep out Emperor Awesome, his Battle Dinosaur, and his Fist Fighter army from a tower. In "The End of the Galaxy" he could project a planetary force-field to protect it from Lord Dominator's drill, which destroys planets. *'Ergo-Telekinesis': Hater can use his energy abilities to lift and manipulate objects and people. *'Flight': Hater can also levitate and even fly through the air. *'Superhuman Speed': In "The Picnic" Hater could project very high speed, during he went up to the tower, smashing out Awesome's troops. *'Superhuman Strength': Despite absence of muscles, Hater is incredibly strong physically and possesses a high level of superhuman strength. In "The Picnic" he easily smashed down the Fist Fighter army, grabbed Battle Dinosaur's tail and threw it to space and punched Awesome away from the planet with a single beat. Also in "The Greater Hater" Hater could easily lift a huge Dominator-Bot and collapse it to Dominator herself. *'Moderate durability': As seen during the series, Hater is more durable, than a common skeleton. He could endure punches of very strong characters, like Dominator without falling to pieces. *'Thermal Resistance': Hater is incredibly resistant to fire, to the point of emerging from pools of lava virtually unharmed. Skills *'High intelligence': Hater's shown to be very intelligent in the series (mostly it was shown during Season 1 and the Season 2 finale), as he easily can find out all defects in Peepers' plans without thinking, or to develop a strategy of defeating Dominator, that even protagonists, or other villains couldn't do. *'Leadership': As any dictator, Hater's excellent leader and ruler, as he built up his own empire and nearly conquered the Galaxy (before starting his hunt to Wander). As his intellect, his leadership also was lowered in Season 2). *'Heavy rock playing': Besides ruling and conquering universes, Hater is also interested in rock, as he plays it several times during the series. *'Swordsmanship': As seen in "The Enemies", Hater made an epic duel with Sir Brad Starlight on light and dark halves of Sword of Synergy. *'Singing': It's shown several times that Hater is a good singer. *'Torture methods': Hater's Torture Room is full of Medieval and futuristic torture instruments and he often tortures prisoners (mostly captured monarchs, warlords and/or spies), or trespassers by the most cruel and sadistic methods till his/her death. Hater's sadistic inclinations went so far that he even makes remixes from their screaming in pain, as seen in "The Bounty". Weaknesses *'Arrogance': Lord Hater is extremely arrogant, as he doesn't show appreciate others and doesn't perceive other villains as a threat for himself and his forces (even Dominator). He always sure that he'll gain a victory (in battles it always succeeds, but fails when he's chasing after Wander). This weakness became a serious problem in Season 2. *'Low intelligence': In Season 2, after introduction of Dominator, Hater's intellect was lowered for unknown reasons, but from "The Fremergency Fronfract" till "The Robomechabotatron" he became so stupid, that he was unable to command his army and empire, threaten Peepers in case of he yells at him, or usurps a power and make true romantic relations with Dominator. But more surprisingly, his intellect was raised to normal level in "The End of the Galaxy". Trivia *Lord Hater occasionally gasps and screams like a woman, using stock female gasp and scream sounds. *The lightning bolts on his head are part of his skeleton body. *His origin story was supposed to be explored in Season 3. *In "The Waste of Time" and "The End of the Galaxy", it is implied that Lord Hater was once an astronaut chimpanzee from NASA. *He is one of the most evil villains in the series, being beaten only by Dominator. *His design was based on Horned King, the main antagonist of Disney's 25th full-length animated feature film The Black Cauldron. Navigation Category:Wander Over Yonder Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Master of Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Archenemy Category:Skeletons Category:Monsters Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Warlords Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Nemesis Category:Undead Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Scapegoat Category:TV Show Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Paranoid Category:Wrathful Category:Protagonists Category:Mischievous Category:Immortals Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Gaolers Category:Military Category:Monarchs Category:Humanoid Category:Leader Category:In Love Category:On & Off Category:Oppressors Category:Slaver Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Charismatic Category:Extravagant Category:Destroyers Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Vengeful Category:Propagandists Category:Successful Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Fighters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Homicidal Category:Magic Category:One-Man Army Category:Liches Category:Supremacists Category:Murderer Category:Stalkers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Protective Category:Monster Master Category:Master Orator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hero's Lover Category:Elitist Category:Vandals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Golddiggers Category:Traitor Category:Related to Hero Category:Barbarian Category:Mastermind Category:Envious Category:Strategic Category:Totalitarians Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Perverts Category:Aliens Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Cheater Category:Genocidal Category:Mutilators Category:Ensemble Category:Arena Masters Category:Enigmatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Polluters Category:Jingoists Category:Aristocrats Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Criminals